Stargazing
by ThatCrazyNothing
Summary: Santana takes Quinn, her girlfriend of six months, on a romantic date. Basically full on fluff about my OTP.


**~~~~~  
Stargazing**

_You better be ready, monada xx_

I sent the text as I climbed into the car. Well, it's not my car; it's my Papi's. He's let me borrow it because I told him I'm taking my girlfriend on a date. I'd had to promise to introduce them soon in return but it is _so _worth it.

Of course I am going to introduce them soon anyway. I'd just have to make my parents promise to keep it secret for a while. Anyway it'd be a relief to have _someone _who knew, I was getting kind of sick of having to hide it from everyone. Don't get me wrong, I love my girlfriend and I love being with her, but it's so hard to keep it secret. Like in public, all I want to do is hold her hand and entwine our fingers and pull her to my side. Or when I get that feeling, the one where I just randomly want to kiss her, I can act on it; I can just lean in and place a soft kiss on her lips. Nothing passionate, nothing lusty, just a nice, soft peck, just to make sure she's there.

The drive from mine to hers is rather short, but that didn't stop me from putting my music on quite loud. I liked listening to my music before she got in the car, because then I'd change it to something she liked, something she could sing to.

I love to listen to her sing. She doesn't get enough time to show her talents in Glee. Berry always takes the lime light with her great big mouth and her headache inducing voice. Then there's Mercedes who is never far behind her in belting out the 'big' notes and exclaiming how unfair it is that Berry gets all the solos. Honestly you'd think high school show choir was the be-all-and-end-all.

I'm not being a hypocrite. I know being in Glee is _nice, _and okay, it's _fun_. Plus it looks good on my record for when I get my record deal and I become a famous singer/actress.

Glee was the kick start of our relationship anyway._ That_ is the best thing to happen in my life. She makes me incredibly happy and I'm pretty sure I make her happy too, otherwise she wouldn't be less of a bitch.

_If you can find the time  
To give your love to me  
I will wait for you  
If that's all you need_

I turn this song up: it's my addiction at the moment, and sing, loudly, along with it. I don't even care if I'm out of tune and sound like a drowning cat, I'm on my own so I'm allowed to let go while I drive down the deserted road.

_Cause I don't have the time  
And I don't have the patience  
What do you take me for?  
Why am I still waiting?  
Cause while you decide.  
I'm stuck here suffocating.  
Cause if you can't find the time  
My bleeding heart won't make it  
My bleeding heart won't make it_

With the chorus on, and me singing as loud as I can I'm almost to her house and as soon as the best part of the song has finished I turn it down to drive towards the end of her road, lest anyone actually _see _me.

I wouldn't be welcome on this road. This is generally where the snobs, racists and insanely religious people live. I was about as welcome here as termites in your house: I'm a Latina AND I'm gay. Imagine the field day they'd have if they find out that _Santana Lopez_ picked up _Quinn FABRAY,_ in a _TRUCK_ no less. Let alone that I'm her girlfriend of six months. Ohh I can picture the scandal: front page news of the local religious nuts leaflet, a sermon on Sunday, an emergency gathering of parents.

World War Three; alien invasion; plague number two. You name it - they'll think _this_ is worse.

Pulling to a stop at the end of her road, somewhere where only old Mrs. Jenkins could see if she looked out of her window and squinted, and shutting the engine off I leant over to the passenger side seat and grabbed my phone. I had one text.

_Nearly, just making sure I have everything, are you sure I don't need anything? Xx_

She sent that text ten minutes ago, one minute after I set off for her. It makes me smile because she always insists on writing every word correctly when she texts, it annoys her when someone uses slang, something she had told me on many occasions. I grinned and text her back quickly.

_Yes, I have everything, hermosa. I'm at my usual spot xx_

Now all to do is wait for her to turn up. Deciding to change the music before she gets in the car I lean over and open the glove box, pulling out the CD and putting it into the CD player carefully. The first song is slow and upbeat and I can't help but hit my hands against the steering wheel as I wait for her to come.

Humming along to the song I didn't see her coming up the street until she knocked on the window and nearly caused a fatal heart attack for me. Which included causing me to nearly jump out of my skin and I try to look annoyed but I can't help grinning when I see her stood on the other side of the door laughing at my reaction. Once I'd leant over and opened the door for her she climbed in.

"Not funny Fabray." I tried to sound annoyed, I really did, but she was giggling and it was incredibly cute; what with the scrunching of her nose and the crinkling of her eyes it was too much to resist. "We should go." I muttered, if only to stop myself from leaning over and kissing her. I turned the ignition, the car switching on with a low rumble.

"Santana." Her voice is a whisper and it catches my attention, I look back to her before changing the gear. She didn't warn me as she leant over and pressed her lips against mine. I was shocked to say the least: we're still on her street and she's kissing me.

She leant back after a moment, only a millimetre, just so our lips were a hairsbreadth away from touching again before she leant back in and kissed me again. Only this time with more passion and more force.

I kissed her back, with the same pressure and passion as she kissed me with. The sweet pressure of her lips on mine causes far too much happiness within me, it couldn't be normal.

I never tired of kissing her. It always seemed so different every time, something unique in every caress of her lips. Her lips, they were just – so kissable. All the damn time. They're soft and plump and she always knows just how much pressure to push against mine and they're the most appetizing shade of rose pink, and the shade of them when she leans back from our kisses and they're bruised is one of the hardest things to resist. It's hard to pick which shade I like them best in.

So when she pulls back and her eyes flutter open and her lips are kiss-bruised and she's panting to catch her breath whilst she keeps her hand on my neck, stroking her thumb along my jaw line, I can't help but lean in for another peck, or three, before I pull back completely. In our kissing (I refuse to say making out, it just degrades it) my hand had moved to rest on the back of her neck and tangled in her hair as I held her close, I tug affectionately on her blonde tresses before pulling my hand back and placing it back on the steering wheel with my other.

"Nice to see you too, querido." My voice is slightly husky and breathless and my chest is rising and falling rapidly as I try to catch my breath and I can feel how flushed my cheeks are by the heat radiating from them, but I look at her and I can tell she's suffering from the same reactions as me. I only look away from her when I decide we really should get out of her road before someone sees us; it's not hard to guess what has us both short for breath with swollen lips.

"So where are we going?" She asked when we were at the end of the road, her breath now back. She wound her window down in the warm afternoon sun and faced the wind blowing through.

"It's a surprise." I laughed. I chanced at glance at her and smiled. She looked so _hot _in the afternoon sun with her hair blowing back behind her. It isn't fair that she has this reaction on me. Not fair at all. I'd be a puddle on the floor if it were possible.

"So why are we setting off at two in the afternoon on a Saturday?" She questioned. "What have you planned?"

"It's a surprise." I repeated, laughing and winding down my own window to create a proper breeze and hopefully cool off. "And I wanted a day with my girlfriend. I absolutely forbid you to be home before it's absolutely dark. Or, if we can waggle it, you're staying at mine."

"You know that started out sweet and romantic, and turned into dominating and demanding." She deadpanned.

"I can be your dominatrix! Just submit to my every order!" I sang happily, closing my eyes and shaking my head to the tune inside it.

Singing reminded me of the music I'd prepared on the CD, and I wondered when it stopped playing. Mentally shrugging and leaning forward and pressing play, the songs came on a little louder than expected, so I turned it down and looked cautiously at her. She just smiled sweetly at me before lifting her legs to rest on the dash board.

"How long is the drive?" She questioned, resting her head back on her headrest and looking at me with half lidded eyes.

"About an hour or so. Depends on the traffic. I wanted to take us somewhere that meant something to us, yet was far enough away that we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us." I explained as I indicated to turn off at the next right.

"You put a lot of thought into this." She smiled goofily, showing her white teeth off.

"Course I did, babe." I lean over and rest my hand on her thigh, squeezing slightly. "You can shut your eyes if you want." She looked tired. And it was no wonder, I'm tired too. Her mom and dad had been up most of the night arguing and their voices had kept her up. She had spent the night on the phone to me to distract herself. But she didn't get the luxury of sleeping in until twelve like I did, she was expected to be up, showered and dressed by eight sharp, even if the she had nothing to do all day. I turned the music down to background noise as her eyes drifted closed.

"Umm." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep, clasping my hand in both of hers. Which was fine, because it's sweet and it made my heart swell and my face break out in a grin, until I had to change gear.

When I pulled up in the middle of the field and shut the engine off she was still fast asleep. She hadn't moved much, only to curl her legs up on the chair in front of her chest and to stretch slightly every so often. Once I'd gotten my hand back to change gear I'd put it back over her two and held her hands while I drove singing silently to the music playing in the background.

I watched her for just a moment as she slept on. She was cute. Beyond cute. She looked so relaxed and peaceful. She looked as though she didn't have the worry of the homophobic, bigoted, racist, narrow minded father at home. Especially now she's gay and has a girlfriend.

Deciding it was getting creepy if I just sat in the middle of a field staring at my girlfriend asleep in the chair next to me I opened the door and jumped out, making sure to shut it quietly so I didn't wake her whilst I set up.

It took a while, especially considering I had to be quiet too. I'd planed this for a while now, I thought it'd be romantic. I'd packed every pillow, every blanket, every quilt I could fit into the back of my car - well, my dad's truck. It was a stroke of luck really that she hadn't looked into the back of the truck when she'd climbed in because she would have just seen piles of soft and fluffy things.

I stepped back and looked at the end result, moving a few cushions around so it looked as though there was space for us to sit in, and nodded happily. Just as I was about to open her door and wake her I remembered the cooler filled with food and drinks in the backseat and grabbed it, setting it in the bottom corner of the bed of the truck, making sure it wouldn't fall out because of the height of the cushions and quilts before walking back to the driver's side and taking the CD out of the player and putting it in the CD player I'd gotten especially for today. I put that in the bed too.

_Finally _deciding it was ready and doing anything else would ruin it, I walked to her side and opened her door slowly, just to make sure she wasn't leant on it. She wasn't. I made sure it was locked open before standing between it and it's socket, it had a tendency to click back and start to shut, at quite a fast pace.

"Q." I said quietly. I've read somewhere you're supposed to wake sleeping people up gently. "Quinn." I rested my hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Quinn, wake up." Nothing. Not even a grunt. "Quinn Fabray." That wasn't so gentle. She scrunched her nose and squeezed her eyes tighter shut. "Quinn wake up." I shook her shoulder harder, her head jerked slightly with the movement.

"Don' wann'" She mumbled. "Go away."

"Wow. Rude." I said. "I go to all this trouble for a date and you want to sleep through it."

"I'm tired though." She mumbled.

"Well you can sleep in a minute, if you just get up and follow me. Not even a minute." I promised; I don't mind if she sleeps, God knows she probably needs it right now: one hour hardly makes up for an entire night missed. She can sleep all she wants - as long as I'm her pillow.

"One more minute." She bargained, she still hadn't even opened her eyes yet.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray wake up right now and come and use me as a pillow in the date thing I've set up." I demanded. She blinked her eyes open and met my eyes with a guilty expression on her face.

"Sorry." She wasn't properly awake yet, I could tell by the way her face was set: she was still all droopy.

"Don't apologise." I sighed. I'm turning into such a sap with her. "Come on, you can go back to sleep in just a minute."

"Okay, I'm coming." She sat up straight, her legs dropping onto the floor in front of her and stretched. I couldn't help but admire her stomach as she did it. Those dresses she wears are incredibly flattering for her. And today's is a white with a soft green pattern on it, my favourite colour on her, the green, not white, although white did suite her too. Hell, any colour suites her. She always looks amazing. "Are you finished perving?" She asks and when I look up to meet her eyes she has one incredibly perfect eyebrow raised and her eyes are sparkling with renewed confidence and amusement.

"Not even close." I answered unashamedly. "Come on." I held my hand out for her to take to step out of the truck with. It was rather high off the ground, which was kind of why I'd borrowed it, so I could drive across the bumpy road to get to this field in the middle of nowhere, also known as Lima, Ohio, the outskirts.

She took it and I stepped back so she could jump out and onto the grass. I mentally thanked God for letting her chose to wear flats today seeing as I'd forgotten to ask her to. She looked around for a moment and then back to me with a smirk.

"We're on a date, in the middle of a field in your dad's truck." She pointed out.

"Well spotted Sherlock." I mocked, laughing as I entwined our fingers and lead the way to the back of the truck, kicking the door shut with my foot. "Come on."

When we got to the back and she was stood next to me, looking at the bed of pillows and quilts with a look on her face I couldn't read, I couldn't help but be nervous. I mean really nervous. My palms are sweating and I'm tapping my foot and I'm looking to her face for any type of reaction.

"We don't have to stay if you're uncomfortable." I start after she hasn't said anything in _forever. _"I mean, I can pack it up and we can go out to the _Lima Bean _or _Breadstix _if you want?"

"Santana." She states looking at me in - _wonder?_

"It's okay if you do though, I don't mind, I only brought sandwiches so it doesn't matter." I shrugged my shoulders, waiting for her to say something.

"You're going to have to help me into the bed." She stated.

"I – what?" That wasn't what I expected.

"You're going to have to give me a leg up so I can get in." She was smiling. Smiling at me as though I was a cute little kid. Wait. _Cute? _Santana Lopez is _not _CUTE.

"You don't have to." I grumbled, slightly hurt.

"Santana just help me into the damn truck." She snapped. "You know I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want to be here, so help me up and in and then you get your fine ass in so I can cuddle you on the incredibly romantic bed of cushions you made us."

Despite her snapping I suddenly felt in a much better mood and grinned at her, moving forward and offering my hand for her to take whilst I bent down so she could stand on my knee to hoist herself in

She grinned right back and slapped her hand in mine, lifting her foot to rest on my knee and pushing herself off the floor and into the bed quickly.

But not quick enough that I didn't get a glance up her skirt and see those ohh so tempting pink lace knickers.

"That colour suites you." I said, standing back up and leaning my head on my folded arms on the side of the truck. I watched as she lounged herself out across the bed of cushions and looked at me with her eyebrow raised. That eyebrow! Honestly, try name one thing hotter than when she does that, and I guarantee you'll find nothing.

"White and green?" She asked. She already knows I love green on her, does she really need to ask?

I nodded, "Yeah. And pink." She looked horrified for one moment before a cheeky grin spread across her face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded my head rapidly, looking like a one of those Scooby-Doo things you put in the back window of your car.

"Nice to know." She bit her lip and looked at me bashfully through her lashes. Okay, so as I was saying about sexy things. I think that should just be Quinn. Quinn is the sexiest thing. "Are you coming?" She patted the spot beside her with her manicured hands.

"Yep." I said with a pop, leaning back to jump up. I was glad I'd decided to wear skinny jeans today, it wouldn't be very lady like if I'd jumped in a dress. Hell it isn't even graceful in my pants, but at least I kept my dignity – with no one around anyway.

Once I was in I shuffled back until I was sat beside her she immediately leant over and curled into my side, resting her head on my chest and her hand flat against my stomach. I immediately wrapped both of my arms around her and held her close.

"This is the best idea you've had in a long time." She murmured. "Thank you."

"Thanks." I answered genuinely. "And you don't need to thank me, I just want to spend time with my girlfriend. Doing normal couple-y things like cuddling and kissing and holding hands _and teasing_." I punctuated the last one by moving my fingers to gently tickle her. She squirmed slightly and nipped my stomach. I stopped then. My stomach is a sensitive area.

"I want to do that too." She whispered and squeezed herself closer to me. "I'm sorry." She sounded choked up and I squeezed her a bit tighter. "It's me that's holding us back. You're already out. What does it matter to you if people know you have a girlfriend? I'm sorry." I could feel her warm tears leaving a mark on my top, but it's not the top I care about. I sat up and pulled her with me, turning her head gently so she could meet my eyes.

"Quinn, don't apologise." I whispered - talking at normal level seemed to feel like I was shouting at the moment. "I'm not going to pretend that I like keeping you a secret." She let out another sob and closed her eyes as more tears burst to the forefront of her eyes. "Look at me." I whispered, I wanted her to see the honesty in my eyes, not only in my voice. I waited until she opened her hazel eyes and looked into mine. "I love your eyes." I said, looking straight into them. "I can see every emotion in them. You don't even have to tell me sometimes, one look in your eyes and I know whether you're pissed off, or happy, or giddy, or you're sad, or down, or just generally content. But I also love them because they're not one colour. When you're in the sunlight, like now," The sun was beating down on us, I was rather happy with my parking choice: right in a sun beam. "And you have green on; they're the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen.

And if you look really closely, like I am," I hadn't realise how close our faces had gotten until now and I pulled back so I didn't look stupid and go bog eyed because I'd lost focus, "Like I do, you can see the gold flecks around the pupil, and I love to watch how they just appear.

And when you're in the shade, they turn into a mesmerising light brown colour that I can't describe properly to you, but then you'll catch a sun beam and _Bam! _they're green again, and then it's back to the brown. It's unpredictable and I love it." I pause, realising I've really digressed, but she looks happier now, so win win. "Quinn," I sigh and look at her seriously. "You're not holding us back. You're not." I have to repeat it when she doesn't look convinced, "Honestly, when have I not told you the truth?" I allow a smile to lift one side of my mouth before I'm serious again. "And yes I'm already out and hardly anybody will care if I have a girlfriend. But _you're_ not out and _you're _my girlfriend. I'm not going to pretend it doesn't annoy me." I pause and see her eyes start to water again. "But that's only because I can't boast about you to everyone and I can't hold your hand and kiss you in public and hug you without being worried about someone seeing it, because let's face it if I have my arms around you..." I raised my eyebrows and nodded suggestively at her, she lets out a watery giggle. "And I can't go around and say, 'yes, this is Quinn Fabray, MY girlfriend.' to everyone I meet, but all of that is only because I want to brag and show you off. And Q," I pause and take a breath, "I promise I am _never, never _going to force you to come out of the closet, ever. I promise right here, right now. Because when Fin did that to me and the commercial got aired I felt like my world was crashing in on me. It was the worst feeling and I wouldn't push it on anyone. _Especially _not you. I don't care when you do it, as long as you can see yourself doing it. So don't you dare apologise for not being ready. Don't you _dare_. Because I know that feeling, and it's one of the worst things I can remember. And when you _are_ ready, because I know you will be at some point, I'll be there with you. _Right by your side_. Together."

I hadn't even noticed my own tears falling until she wiped them away with her thumb and smiled at me sincerely. She nodded and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against mine. I closed my own eyes and held both of her hands in mine.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but it didn't matter, not to her and not to me. We were sat with our legs crossed, our knees touching, our hands clasped together in the middle and our foreheads resting together. It was comfy. Both the position and the metaphorical sense of comfort in each other.

After an age I felt myself muttering, "No sabes lo mucho que significas para mí." I didn't open my eyes but I felt her eyes look at me, burning me with their intensity.

"I love it when you speak Spanish." She whispered, her breath brushing against my face caused me to involuntary shiver and hum in response. She paused seemingly contemplating what she was going to say. "Say it." She finally let out in no more than a breath.

"Say what?" I questioned quietly, still not opening my eyes. Though I couldn't say whether it's because I'm dreading what she means or because I'm quite content right now.

"How much I mean to you." _Shit. _I'd forgotten she took Spanish with Mr. Schue back at McKinley. Right now that school, the people, the whole _town _felt like another planet, another galaxy. It didn't even feel right to think about it, not right now. Not when it's just me and her. And I love her. I really do. I just don't know if I can say it to her.

With a slight jolt I realise that's the first time I've said it to myself in layman'sterms. It makes me realise maybe it's not so bad to say it. To myself. Without fear of rejection and the shooting down in flames.

And before I can sensor what I'm going to say I'm talking again. "I'm not afraid to say it. I'm afraid of the response." It's barely above a whisper and I wish the wind would just carry it away,. But since when was a person allowed such luck? Sod's law and all.

"Look at me." She repeats my earlier sentiment and I find my eyes reluctantly opening to meet hers and locking onto her gaze. "I love your eyes too, you know. They're a constant. A constant warm chocolate brown. A constant source of comfort and reassurance. A _constant_ love of mine. A _constant_ addiction to me." When I'm fully blushing she brings it back to the reason I'd kept my eyes shut in the first place. "Say it and I'll say it back." She's just as insecure as I am, which is weird seeing as _we _run the school together, _we _get the attention from everyone, _we _are looked up to. And yet we're both incredibly insecure in ourselves.

"What if it's not what you think I'm going to say?" I can't tear my eyes away from hers. She has me locked.

"Then I'll say what I'm thinking." She smiles a small smile, but it's there and it's adorable. "You know I like to read?" The question comes out of the blue, but I answer it anyway.

"Yes. I know." I smile as I can picture her with her glasses on and her hair pulled back in a messy bun with an oversized jumper on, a bar of chocolate and an untouched cold cup of tea by her side. "My secret little nerd."

She blushes like crazy and lets out a nervous giggle. "Well," She continues regardless. "I like to think I read_ you_ pretty well." She pauses and is serious again. "And right now I can read you like my own little book." She's nervous, I can tell be the fact her fingers are tapping against the back of my hand and that her leg is trying to tap but it's jammed against mine and our hands are resting half way on it so it can't move very fast, or far. "So if you say it, I'll say it. And I'll mean it with every fibre of my being."

That's all it takes for me to tell her. I can feel the words bubbling up out of my mouth but instead of dread and fear and the cringing I thought I'd feel, I feel slightly giddy, and happy, and I feel like I could just jump up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I love you, Lucy Q."

I'm the only one allowed to call her that. And I love calling her it. Quinn is the school's HBIC. Quinn is the top socialite. Quinn is her father's 'perfect' daughter. Quinn is her mother's little 'perfect angel'. Quinn is cold hearted and cool headed. Quinn is perfect for everyone.

Lucy Quinn is mine. Lucy doesn't care for socialising, she'd much rather stay tucked up in bed with a good book and a sweet cup of tea: Lucy is my little bookworm. Lucy loves chocolate. Lucy is warm and cuddly. Lucy is my girlfriend. Lucy doesn't have to worry about her reputation because she doesn't care. Lucy has no worries about her dad or her mom. Lucy is perfectly imperfect.

"I love you too, Tana."

I can feel the grin on my face. I love it when she calls me Tana. Nobody else can call me that, not even my younger brother, who I love, but would gladly throttle. She is the only one to call me it because I love her. I love her so much.

Before I know it we're kissing like the worlds ending. But I don't care because she loves me back. _She loves me back. _And I love her. And I don't know how long we're kissing for, but when oxygen becomes a serious problem and I'm going slightly lightheaded from lack of it we pull back and I suddenly realise we've laid down. Well, she has, and I'm leaning over her with my knees on either side of her hips and my hands on either side of her head to keep me up, but there's hardly any space between our bodies and one of her hands is tangled in my hair, keeping me close and her other is up my top, tracing my stomach with her fingers.

I'd already noticed it before and my body had already burst out in a constellation of goose bumps, but now, when we'd pulled away, slightly, from the passion and the concentration, it seemed to send an extra jolt of lust and anticipation through me and I couldn't help but attach our lips again. I didn't care that I was out of breath, and she didn't seem to either as she kissed me back with the same passion and her hand kept stroking my stomach with her nimble fingers. I groaned into her mouth in response. I could feel her smile against my lips at my reaction and she pushed further into me, her back arching of off the blankets of the truck to do so.

The muscles in my stomach tightened when she scrapped her nails down, from the underwire of my bra to my navel and then she stroked back up softly with the tips of her fingers and traced the lines of my abs gently. She grinned wider when I groaned and stroked her tongue against my lips. I didn't hesitate to give her entrance.

This was different. But it was _such _a good different. It was a blissful kind of explosion. All of _those _cheesy clichés.

We finally pulled apart together; but I keep my eyes closed in an attempt to reassure and convince myself that, no, it wouldn't be a good idea to go in for a kiss again because if I do I may well just get brain damage from lack of oxygen and overload of turned-on-hormone-rush.

This is easily the farthest we've gone with each other. We'd both agreed we'd take it slow and not rush things because although we've both been with boys this is our first time with a girl. And we don't want to rush it and ruin it because we want it to _mean _something when we do.

"Sorry." I'm breathless again and it comes out as though I've just done fifty suicides. My chest is rising and falling at such a rate anyone would think I'm hyperventilating but as I open my eyes and look at Quinn I realise hers is too and she's got a cute little smile on her face; like someone's just given her a kitty.

"It's okay." She reassures and she sounds as out of breath as me, which makes me feel slightly better. She slowly removes her hand from up my top and I immediately miss the warmth and the sensation but I try not to let it get to me too much.

"I'll just move." I tell her and flip off to the side so I'm laid next to her.

Her hand finds mine and we just lay there in silence with our hands entwined between us watching as the different cloud shapes pass by in the azure sky above us for a while.

It's peaceful. It's nice. It's a change from school. And we both welcome it with open arms. It doesn't matter what else I was planning on doing right now because I like this felling. This feeling of doing nothing with her and feeling completely content and at peace with myself with only her around.

I didn't have anything planned anyway, I was hoping for some sort of great inspiration to strike me. But nothing did and look off how much better we are for it. I can honestly say with whole hearted confidence that today, the second of May twenty-thirteen, is _the _best day of my life. The second being the day she said yes to a date with me.

It could have easily been an hour or more of us sat there in silence but I refuse to check a watch or phone to see, because I don't want to know how much time has passed and I _definitely _don't want to know how much time we could possibly have left.

I sit up and her eyes follow me.

"Music?" I whisper, again because this atmosphere is perfect and I really don't want to ruin it.

She nods gently, her hair splaying out behind her like a fan. Gorgeous.

I nod slightly in return and turn to the CD player at the bottom of the bed, fiddling with it before turning it on and whilst waiting for it to load (it's only a cheap thing after all) I crawl to the cooler, pulling out bottles of water I'd brought, I passed one to her and opened mine, taking a sip before putting the lid back on and throwing it back up to where I lay. By the time I'd done all of that and turned back to the CD player it had loaded and all I had to do was press play.

It took the time for me to lay back down beside her for the music to start but neither of us were complaining.

"I love this song." She whispers as it starts and I turn and smile happily at her and we listen to it in silence whilst watch each other.

_Yes I do, I believe  
That one day I will be, where I was  
Right there, right next to you  
And it's hard, the days just seem so dark  
The moon, the stars, are nothing without you  
Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?  
No words can explain, the way I'm missing you  
The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside  
These tears, they tell their own story_

_You told me not to cry when you were gone_  
_But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_  
_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_  
_And make sure you're alright_  
_I'll take care of you,_  
_And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_  
_I'm reaching out to you_  
_Can you hear my call?_  
_This hurt that I've been through_  
_I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

_You told me not to cry when you were gone_  
_But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_  
_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_  
_And make sure you're alright_  
_I'll take care of you_  
_And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_  
_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_  
_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_

When it finishes the silence is ringing with the remainder of the song it has left on both of us. Because he was singing about laying by someone's side, someone you love, and being separated from them and, as much as I try not to, it makes me think of our situation with her dad; and how he actually would keep us apart should he ever know about us whilst he still has legal control over her.

It's also that fact that it's what we do when we do whenever we get the chance. Yes, we go out on dates and to parties, but when we get the chance, when one of our homes is empty, we go to our rooms and lay side-by-side or cuddle in bed. We sleep together; in the most innocent sense of the wording. And I'm not going to lie and say I'm not attracted to her in that way and I don't want it because I am and I do. But being with her, having her arms around me and my arms around her was enough. It made me happy to know our relationship doesn't rely on something like that. That we can function without it.

"I do see myself doing it." She says. We still haven't taken our eyes of off each other's so when she sees my confusion she continues. "Coming out. Telling everyone."

I nod, not really sure how to react. I'm happy, really happy, because it had been a worry of mine: that she'd find comfort in our secrecy and wouldn't want to ruin or jeopardize it and her peaceful (as peaceful as it's going to get) family life.

"I just don't know when." She finishes.

"Okay." I say simply, moving in and pecking her lips with my eyes closed.

"You'll be there?" She asks; her eyes still closed form the kiss.

"Yes. Together." I take her hand and it ends up kind of awkward because I was using that arm to lean up on so I could see her properly and I fall flat on my face into an extra fluffy pillow and inhale a mouthful of horrible brown fur. And it suddenly doesn't matter if it's extra soft, I hate the damn thing and it tastes disgusting and is a choking hazard.

It takes Quinn hitting my back, whilst hysterically laughing, and several mouthfuls of water until I can't feel it in the back of my throat anymore and I can breathe normally.

"Way to kill the mood eh?" I ask with a horrible choked off voice, turning to see her still laughing.

"Yeah." She let out a few remnant giggles before she leans forward and captures my lips. "You're so cute." She murmurs, her lips brushing against mine as she speaks.

"I'm not cute." I protest, but it's half heated because she's kissing me and I want nothing more than to kiss her back. So I do.

It's a while later, after we've had a drink and something to eat, and I realise the sun is turning red and the sun is setting, so I nudge her from her slumber and she looks at me with these adorable droopy eyes and asks me what's up.

"The suns setting. I thought we could watch it together." I explain.

"Cute." She grins, sitting up and crawling on her hands and knees until she's in front of me.

"I'm not cute." She keeps doing this. She keeps calling me cute, and she knows I'll protest, but she uses things to distract me, like kissing and crawling in front of me, so I can see down her top and notice that she has a matching bra on to her panties. She pecks my lips and pushes my legs open, turns around, and situates herself in between them with her back resting against my chest and her head resting back on my shoulder. She pulls my arms around her until they're around her stomach and her arms are holding mine and the only right place to put my head is on her shoulder.

But before we can sit there long my back starts to ache from the position, so I pull us back so I can lean against the back of the cab of the truck. She doesn't complain, she only watches avidly as the sun goes down and holds me tightly to her.

The melding of yellow into red into black has me entrapped. It is truly beautiful to watch as the light is slowly extinguished and the night-lights come on. It seems right that the first time I watch the sunset and the first time I watch the stars would be with her after the first time we'd said I love you to each other.

It's idyllic to say the least and I wish someone was here to capture a picture of it for us. So I move slightly, to pull my phone out of my pant pocket, and I hold it up in front of our faces and snap a few pictures, of the sun set and the two of us, setting one of the sun as my back ground.

I swear she's turning me into a sap around her. But I can't help it. She brings out this side to me that's either incredibly feisty and hot tempered or is soft and cuddly and _romantic._

"Why is that your background?" She asks.

"Because I know the full meaning of it."I say simply, with a shrug of my shoulders, laughing as her head makes a funny jerk because of it. "I know that today my girlfriend told me she loved me and I told her I love her and we watched the clouds and we watched the sun set and we laid down under the covers and watched the stars for a while, before we packed up the perfect day and committed it to memory for the rest of our lives." I really have become sappy with her.

"Tana." She whispers. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too." I answer squeezing her tightly.

"We haven't watched the stars." She points out after a moment.

"We are going to." I promise, nodding my head to agree with myself.

"Send me one of those pictures." She requests.

"Sure." I do it in front of her stomach and she watches as I pull up the picture and send it to her.

"You have me saved as Lucy Q." She points out shyly, as though unsure of whether she should have seen it.

"Yeah. Only _I'm_ allowed to call you that so I'm going to savour it." I answer without delay. It seems to reassure her because her shoulders become less tense and she leans further back into me again.

Her phone buzzes from my photo inside the car where she's left it on the passenger-side seat. "I'll get it later." She says and we watch the great ball of fire until it's completely gone from our sight and there's no light left around us.

We eventually lay under the covers because we start to get cold with no heat from the sun anymore. And I immediately pull her into my side and we snuggle together as the stars start to pop into view above us. I've always wondered what the constellations are because to me they don't look anything like the drawings the Greek Astronomers had put to them, to me they just seemed draw randomly and stars just coincidently fit in with some of the shapes.

But it _is _beautiful and I can hear the distant sound of grasshoppers breaking the silence in the grass surrounding us and it's nice, seeing as the CD had finished hours ago and I hadn't gone back into the car to grab another.

We lose track of time again. It seems like that is all today has been but I have enjoyed every second of it and I have every moment committed to memory. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'd live this day again and again and again – even if it meant having to fight to fit all the quilts and blankets and pillows into the back of my Papi's truck again and again and again.

"I wish I could pause right now." I whisper, because I know we should really be setting off in a minute. "I wish we could just stay here and grow old and not have to worry about the people back home and going to school and the future."

"Me too." She murmurs, her voice muffled by my chest. "Is the invitation to sleep at yours still open?"

"Yes." I breathe. And then freeze. And she seems to sense it as she pulls back and looks at me warily.

"I don't have to, I can go home if you want."

"NO!" I protest because I definitely do _not _want that. I want her to come and stay in _my _bed, in _my _pyjamas with _me. _But there's one slight snag... "You know this is my Papi's car?"

"Yes." She draws it out, unsure of where it's going.

"Well when I borrowed it, he kind-of, maybe, made me promise to tell him who my 'mystery girl' is." I pause and wait for her reaction. "I haven't yet." I reassure suddenly, hoping she hadn't assumed the worst.

"What?" It's quiet and she's looking at her hands in her lap.

"Well I was thinking and I wasn't going to say yes, I was just going to bring my car, not his hiking one, and then I thought my car wouldn't be as romantic and I wanted to impress you. And we've both agreed that having somewhere where we don't have to hide would be nice and we can be around other people, whilst being _us. _And I thought why not with my parents? They're good at keeping secrets, and I know, if I ask them, they will keep this secret because they know what will happen if your dad finds out, and they'll want to help you too because you're all I've talked about for the past six months and they've be badgering me at _least _once a day to tell them. And they already love you because we've been best friends for years, so they're not going to dislike you." I finished, cutting off suddenly to prevent more rambling, and waited for her reaction.

She was silent for a while and I could virtually hear the cogs ticking her mind and I didn't know whether to speak and offer to make up some excuse to my dad, and tell him some fob off story, or leave her to it to let her work through her mind.

"What exactly did he say?" She speaks just as I'm about to and I'm taken aback.

"Wh – Oh. He said 'If you're going to take my car, mija, I want to know who she is.'" I said it in a poor imitation of my dad's deep voice. He'd actually added 'And no excuses.' on to the end but I wasn't going to tell her that , if she said no, that is what I'd tell her I'd do, and I don't want to pressure her into making a decision she'd later regret.

"How did he seem?"

"Fine, just curious. He wants to know who makes me happy." Am I getting somewhere here?

"How do you think they'd take it?" She asks, finally looking into my eyes and I can see she's terrified but she's trying, for _me. _It makes my heart swell with pride and love for her. I peck her lips quickly, three-quarters to reassure her and one quarter because I just wanted to, and I can.

"They'd love it. They'd love you." I answer honestly, because they already love her. They already talk about her all the time, she's been my best friend for years and she's always been invited to our house for family parties and to spend the weekend with us. My parents already love her and introducing her as my girlfriend would make their day. "And I know they won't tell your father." They already know how he'd react. And how he reacted with me. That would be enough for them to follow my lead in following Quinn's.

"What if they don't like me?"

"They already love you. When I introduce you as my girlfriend, whether it be in the morning or in a while, they'll love you more than they do already." I answer, looking into her eyes and hoping she can see my honesty.

"If I say yes will you hold my hand while you introduce me?"

"Together." I reiterate a wide grin on my face.

"Then yes." She whispers and she still seems unsure so I offer her a way out, secretly hoping she doesn't take it.

"I can make up and excuse with my dad, Q." I pause, it's hard to get the words out properly, and to push my hope down. "You don't have to, I can drop you at home."

She looks like she's going to take it for a moment, and I can feel my heart sinking, before she seems to regain her resolve and her jaw tightens determinedly, and she shakes her head. "No. It's fine. Let's do this." She sits up and I can tell she's ready to go now so I sit up and jump of off the side of the truck and turn, offering my hand to her with a grin.

She takes it and I help pull her over to stand on the grass with me. I bend and kiss her and for a long time we're stood in the middle of a deserted field next to my father's hiking truck kissing passionately.

"We should pack up if we want to make it home before midnight." I whisper, barely pulling away from her.

She nods and pulls back first, grabbing some pillows from the truck bed and 'accidently' hitting me across the head with them on her way to the back seat of the car. I laugh and declare war, first putting the cooler box and CD player away before grabbing more pillows and 'accidently' hitting her three times around the head. I mean, how does that happen?

When we're done having a childish pillow fight, ending in a few more kisses, long passionate kisses, we're back in the car on the way home, to mine, where my parents will be in bed, but in the morning I will be introducing Quinn Fabray as my girlfriend to them and then asking them to keep it secret.

It's daunting. And that statement is _completely _understated.

She's on her phone messing around with it before she holds it to her ear, an apprehensive expression on her face. She's tapping her foot so she's nervous and her free hand resting on her lap is twitching nervously. I reach over and rest my free hand on top of hers, smiling reassuringly when he eyes meet mine. She entwines our fingers together and squeezes.

"Hello?" She asks suddenly, her hand tightening around mine, and I can't hear the voice on the other side but I'm pretty sure it's either her mom or dad. "Daddy," Bingo! It's no surprise her father is up at this time: he's probably drinking over some paperwork, or arguing with Judy again. "Can I stay at Tina's tonight?" There's a pause as he speaks to her and I can see her cringe in disgust. "Yes, Tina Cohen-Chang." I know she can't say she's staying with me but it still stings, though I don't show her it, she doesn't need that guilt on top of everything else. "We met at the _Lima Bean _earlier." There's a pause again and she rolls her eyes. "Yes Daddy." Another pause and she scowls. It's really funny to watch her reactions to her dad. "Can I go to church on Monday to make up for it? I just don't want to run out on her family and seem rude when they've let me stay the night." Nice play Fabray. I giggle silently in approval and squeeze her hand, she looks and me and smirks. The one thing Russell Fabray hates more than people of colour, homosexuals, and 'poor' people, is causing a scene and being rude. So he couldn't expect his daughter to seem rude, not in front of the Cohen-Chang's, who had quite a bit of money. "Thank you daddy, I don't know when I'll be home tomorrow, probably when Mr and Mrs Cohen-Chang go out." She waits and he's obviously giving her instructions, but she finally says , "Love you too daddy." And hangs up.

"Well I guess you can stay."

"Yep." She pops the P and leans over to kiss my cheek. She looks back at her phone and texts something really quickly. I just get to see a glimpse of Tina's name as it sends and I figure she's texting her asking her to cover for her should her father suddenly call Tina's house – he shouldn't.

"Don't distract me whilst driving. Do you want me to crash?" I ask, though it doesn't come across anywhere near serious because I'm grinning like a fool. "Let's put a CD on." I say before she can tease me. She opens the glove box and pulls out the first CD she see's and seeing as it had no case she purses her lips and shrugs pushing it in to the stereo.

We sit in silence and listen to the first song play and it describes how I feel about her perfectly. And I know she knows this because I look and her and mouth the chorus and she blushes like crazy.

_I could talk all day long about the news,  
Giving you the current affairs and my views.  
I could talk all night long about a song,  
Giving you the pointers on where you're going wrong._

_I could talk all year long about the net  
And sending you the links I think you haven't seen yet.  
I'd like to tell you things that I think you never heard, but there are no words._

_I could talk all day long about dreams,  
Sewing up your heart so you never see a seam.  
I could talk all day about politics,  
All of the corruption, clean hands, dirty tricks._

_But what can I say  
About something that blows me away  
Without it soundin' like another cliché?  
From what I've seen and I've heard,  
When it comes to you, baby, no, there are no, there are no words._

_There are no words,  
Yeah, I swear this much is true,  
There ain't a word in this world that describes you_

_I could talk all day long about life,  
After so many wars, how we're all still alive.  
I could speak all night long about the world,  
How it took me thirty years just to find one girl._

_I could shoot shit for days all about guitars,  
A Gibson or a Fender, it depends on who you are.  
But when I try to say something that you never heard,  
There are no words_

_I could burn your ear off all about space,  
Why we have a moon, the moon has a face.  
If the earth is spinning, why we all stay in place?_

_Why we can't walk it's gotta be a space race._

_But what can I say,  
That's gonna' blow her mind away,  
Tryna write a classic not a throw away.  
All I've seen, all I've heard,  
When it comes to you, there are no, there are no, there are no words, no words._

_There are no words.  
Yeah, I swear this much is true  
There ain't a word in this world that describe you, that describe you._

_Yeah, I swear this much is true  
There ain't a word in this world that describes you._

_No words._

_There are no words to describe or define  
What's inside you, your feeling, your vibe  
Believe me I've tried to break you down to a science  
I see you in my mind and I open my mouth and it's silence  
I can articulate a Shakespeare poem  
Even though I didn't know him  
I can see where he was going  
And where he's coming from  
I can even catch his flow  
And then I think of you  
I don't know where this metaphor is going_

_'Cause there are no words you can understand, only lovers can  
You can ask the professor and the madman  
If they couldn't find the words, no one can  
All I've seen, all I heard  
When it comes to you there's just no, just no words_

_(Just no words, no words)_

_Yeah, I swear this much is true,  
There are no words in this world that describes you, that describes you._

_Yeah, I swear this much is true,  
There are no words in this world that describes you._

_There are no...  
There are no..._

We're finally at my home and we're laid in my bed and she's in my pyjamas and my arms are wrapped around her and her arms are wrapped around me. And all I can feel is _home._

We had gotten home for five to midnight and I had to use my key to come in quietly and quickly to shut the alarm off before it went off. I'd left the blankets and pillows in the truck parked in the garage, only pulling out my bed quilt and pillows for use tonight. I'll empty the rest out at a more decent time.

"I love it when you're in my pyjamas." I tell her quietly and we're laid sunuggled together under my quilt.

"Good, so do I. They're comfy." She replies, laughing and kicking her legs out to punctuate her statement.

"It's hot." I answer, staring at my roof. "I love it."

"Thank you." I can tell she's blushing.

I laugh and snuggle her closer to me. "Tomorrow will be fine." I reassure because I can tell she's still nervous about it. Because I am too. And she's bound to be petrified. "I'm going to walk into the kitchen when I wake up, with your hand in mine and I'm going to sit down with you by my side and I'm just going to say, calmly as I can, 'Mami, Papi, this is my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray.' And they're going to be so happy they're going to hug you and my Mami will probably kiss you," I laugh quietly and I can feel her laughing with me, "And then they're going to ask us how it happened, how we_ finally_ got together, because they _will_ claim to know we're_ meant_ to be. And we'll tell them the story and we'll giggle at our own stupid-ness while we do. And then we'll all eat breakfast while they shoot us these _knowing _looks and then you'll offer to tidy up the breakfast things, because you're polite like that, but Mami will say no, and Papi will tell us to get the tings out of the car before he has to do it himself and Mami will tell him to leave us be. But we'll do it and we'll fold them all away and then sit in front of the TV for a while and eventually they'll join us and we'll get talking about how we got together again." I pause for breath and whisper, "It'll be fine."

"You're physic now?" She laughs tiredly.

"Yep." I answer. "Now go to sleep, Lucy Q, because you've gone a long time with no sleep."

"You're so cute Tana." I can tell she's smiling because I can feel her cheeks tighten on my chest.

"I am not." It's a half hearted protest and she knows it. It's because I'm tired. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

"You are." She replies stubbornly. "And I love you all the more for it."

"I love you too." I reply without hesitation.

"Good."

"Good."

"Go to sleep." She mumbles.

"How about we both go to sleep?" I suggest.

"Together." She mumbles with a lazy smile and I can tell she's already half way there because her voice is barely intelligible. I smile, kiss her head and stroke her hair as she finally succumbs to sleep and her tight grip around me loosens slightly.

"Together." I promise. Because we will face everything _together_. Because I love her and she loves me.

It's not long before my eyes are closed and I've joined her in sleep.

**AN: **_Hey guys, so this is just a random one-shot I thought of writing. So I started writing and the next thing I know I'm writing for 8 hours and I'm finished with this at four in the morning. It's unbeta-d so any and all mistakes are purely mine – tell me if they're really bad and I'll correct them. Oh, and there is no Beth in this universe._

_I don't own Glee, if I did Quinntana wouldn't have been a one night stand - they'd be endgame :)_

_Leave a review and tell me what you think, though, please, no flames. But I WANT constructive criticism, I want to become better in what and how I write, and the only way for me to do that is with help :)_

_I've just written it as 2013 because it's easier than fiddling with all the dates._

_I don't know America, let alone Ohio, so I don't know the set out for anything, I've used my imagination. I don't know if they have grass hoppers, I just thought it would add to the atmosphere._

_I've only used _Google Translate _for the Spanish to English translations in here, so correct me if I'm wrong, I don't know any Spanish. I studied German in school, and I don't remember a thing._

_Some of the songs used are from the UK, seeing as I'm English and I don't know a lot of American songs. But I'll list all songs used below,_

Chase & Status ft. Delilah_ – Time  
Rihana - Cockiness  
_Sam Smith – _Lay Me Down  
_The Script – _No Words_

_If you haven't heard them, I'd recommend listening to them. I really like them, in case you haven't noticed ;). I have a diverse taste in music, but I've tried to use all romantic-y type songs in this, seeing as it's a little fluff._

**_P.S. _**_Did anyone spot the Harry Potter reference? Tell me if you did!_

_ Final word count: 10,522_


End file.
